Recover
by TabloidJunkieZStar
Summary: Captain EO didn't make it out that day. He sacrificed himself to get his team out safely. After five out of his 100 year torture he doubts he will make it out alive. Based off of Michael Jackson's Captain EO. I do not own this. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Only 95 years to go. Maybe less, hopefully not more. It's not like I would live to see all one hundred years of endless torture I've been subjected to. And on top of that, I have a small chance of seeing only ten years.

It's been difficult for me this past year. Most of the time, I'm being tortured in one way or another. It seems like the supreme leader has developed a liking for beatings over normal torture devices. Like the objects that line the walls. That must be better, right? I used to think so. And every other hour of the day, I'm locked in a tiny, dark cell, tired and almost completely starving. It's not something I would want to do for the rest of my life, but I really don't have another choice. Well, there's always… death, but I don't like to think about that. I still have a chance, right?

Well, that's not entirely true. I mean, it's hard to stand up and it's even harder to keep myself from running into things in the dark. And on top of that, sleeping on a cold, hard floor really isn't a good idea for a first choice. But there is one thing I still have. This one, small thing that makes things just a little brighter.

I took a candle off its place on the wall a few days ago. I've been able to keep it lit for a while. It also helps to make this little place a little warmer. Thankfully, no one's spotted it yet. I'm hoping it'll last long enough for me to find another candle, but that might just be getting my hopes up. I learned long ago that that's never a good idea.

For the entire first year, I was completely certain I would be rescued. People would wonder where I am and try to find me. I'll be out of here in no time. But after some time, I started to wonder. Maybe they just got lost…

The second year passed by completely uneventful. I was still half-convinced they would find me. It might be difficult. Only so many people have been to this planet. What is this place called, anyway? I've almost forgotten where I am. Or what brought me here. What happened to everyone?

In the third year, I was completely overcome by a sense of panic. Where was everyone? The only people I ever saw were hardly there. Their faces were covered and I could only feel their hands gripping my arms, dragging me to another torture session. On rare occasions, I could hear someone's voice, but most of the time it was just screaming or words I can't make out. Although I knew the supreme leader was watching, I'd never seen her. I was completely cut off from the rest of the universe, it seemed. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even see straight eventually. Everything here is so dark; you can't tell the difference between the walls and the floors sometimes. What's happening to me?

The fourth year went by in the blink of an eye. I can't recall anything from then. All I know is that I'm never getting out of here. This is home now.

And now, I'm here at the end of the fifth year. Slowly but surely, I've been able to learn how things work here. I tell the time by watching the people that occasionally pass by to get other prisoners, and the times I've taken to torture.

My candle continues to flicker in the dim cell. My eyes dart around the small space in the hallway the window on my door allowed me to see, making sure no one was there. I couldn't let this candle get taken away from me. The one thing that reminds me of my old life. The one thing that makes everything a little bit better. The one thing that gives me hope.

"What is that?" I hear one of the guards say. I look up to see them looking at me.

No.

"Well? What is it?"

I try to speak, but I can't seem to make my mouth form words anymore. I haven't had to speak in years. I've hardly heard anyone say more than two words to me. The guard grabs me by the arm forcefully, lifting me off the ground.

"We'll just see what the supreme leader says about this."

And with that, the candle is blown out. I'm dragged from my room down the same old hallway for what I know will be the last time. I don't even notice the other people following us. All I know is that there isn't much hope left for me. Even if they make it, I know I won't.

My candle was blown out a long time ago.

**Hello friends!**

**I will update this soon. I just wanted to get the first chapter up. I doubt many people will read this but if you review it will make me very happy.**

**Have a nice day,**

**ZStar, the Tabloid Junkie**


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the supreme leader's presence I was thrown to the ground. I couldn't find the strength to stand back up. I was being beaten and starved for days; I'm surprised I made it this far without dying.

"Why have you brought him to me" the supreme leader hissed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't this scary when I first came. Well now thinking about it, I don't really remember.

"He had a light source in his prison cell" one guard said.

"Well where did you get it" the supreme leader yelled. My eyes snapped open. She was talking to me but I couldn't talk back. This is the first time I heard voices in over five years, I haven't tried out my own voice. How could she expect me to answer her? I tried to say something; anything but I couldn't. I was overcome by panic again. I knew I was about to be killed and for what? A stupid candle because it reminded me of home. My old home I guess I should say. They abandoned me here to die, why should I take the time to remember them when they couldn't remember me?

"Kill him" the supreme leader hissed. I gasped but then I realized I already accepted this. I closed my eyes for the last time. I should have known by now that instant death was never an option. My eyes were closed so I never expected that first whip crack on my bare skin. I eyes snapped open again. The second time I was hit it got me in the face. I felt warm blood fall down my cheek. The guard raised his arm to strike down for a third time but someone jumped in the way. I didn't see who it was because I was dragged away by someone else. Everything that was happening didn't register to me. Every sound, every movement didn't make sense to me. As far as I could tell I didn't move. I don't even know what happened until I felt a sting on my face were the lash mark was. It was like medicine was being placed there to stop the bleeding. I closed my eyes and sighed. Who still wanted me to be alive? Why couldn't they just let me die? I passed out.

**Hello Friends!**

**I put up the second chapter :) I hope you enjoy this. Please review to let me know what you think about this story! **

**Have a nice day,**

**ZStar, the Tabloid Junkie**


	3. Chapter 3

"wha-…" I tried to say something when I woke up because I could tell I wasn't in the Supreme Leader's dungeon. It wasn't a full sentence or even one word but it was something. I blinked away the blurriness and what I saw didn't make sense. Oddie and Iddie were standing in front of me.

"You're awake" Iddie said.

"We thought we lost you" Oddie said. 'you did loose me' I wanted to say 'you left me in hell for five years'

"It took us everything we had and five years to actually locate where you were" Oddie said.

"The Supreme Leader hid you pretty well. She really didn't want to lose you. You were on high guard"

"When we actually got to you, you were being dragged to your execution"

"We figured she was trying to break you so you would join her but you didn't break so you were a lost cause" Iddie said. The Supreme Leader was trying to get me to join her side? All she really had to do was say 'hey they abandon you here to die'. It would have been easier than beating me to near death. I guess she wanted to see how long I would stand it.

"We never stopped believe you were still alive. We tried everything to get you back" Commander Bog came in. Commander Bog was actually here to help look for me.

"Captain EO" I flinched at the sound of my name. It's been five years since I was actually called by my name. This just seemed wrong. This was a trick of some kind. Like the Supreme Leader was trying another kind of torture. Yes that's it. None of this is real; it's just another mind game the Supreme Leader is playing with me. Commander Bog tried to reach out to me but I moved away from him. That's when I realized I wasn't at the Supreme Leader's palace anymore. I was back at our old ship. I remember it like I remember yesterday. I gasped slightly when I noticed that I was in my old room. Was this just a trick? Commander Bog cleared his throat which of course made me jump again. "Captain EO, I understand the kind of torture you've endured left emotional scares but you're safe now. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I just wanted to see that mark she left on your face"

I looked at him and sat up from my bed. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. I was locked away for five years and he expects me to just trust him? I shook my head. He sighed.

"I figured you would have trust issues for awhile. Tell me, what all do you remember?" I couldn't talk how was I supposed to tell him that I remember everything? I remember every time I messed up and every time he called me useless and worthless and every time I did anything I could to save my team. I would even sacrifice myself to 100 years of torture by the Supreme Leader so they could get away safely. If I was going to start talking again it would not be to the "Commander Bog". I shook my head again.

"You don't remember?" Oddie gasped. I shook my head as soon as she said that.

"You can't tell me" Commander Bog said. I nodded. The commander looked like he just got shot with an arrow.

"Alright" he said quietly. I could see the tears start to swell in his eyes. What did I do wrong? "Get better and we'll…we'll figure this thing all out"

He left quickly and I was left with Odde and Iddie.


	4. Chapter 4

"You really can't talk?" Iddie asked. I just shrugged. It was five years of endless torture of course I was going to scream out in pain and screaming day after day was starting to add up. Everyone had left me alone for a while. I tried to avoid people, especially Commander Bog, and it was quite easy. I stayed in my room most of the time. The only time I did see them was when they were giving me food. I wouldn't eat it at first but then I convinced myself that it wasn't poisoned. Even then I still would only eat a little bit of it. After that I would crawl under the covers of my bed and sleep. I didn't need to go to another torture session anymore. This continued for weeks until Iddie and Oddie caught me looking out the window. It's still dark out. Of course it was, this is the world without a sun. The window was blocked by a board but I removed it to look at the dark skies of "freedom".

"Can you try to talk?" Iddie asked carefully. I swallowed and took a breath.

"Ca-..." I stopped. I didn't complete a word yet but I could tell I would be able to if I tried harder. I cleared my throat and Oddie handed me a glass of water.

"Here, drink this" I looked at the glass like it was poisoned. Maybe it was. I mean the Supreme Ruler wouldn't feed me or give me anything to drink unless I did something to earn it like getting whipped. Oddie must have noticed I was cautious about the water because they sat beside me. "We just got you back we wouldn't try to hurt you again"

I was kind of calmed by that so I took a sip of the water. I didn't realized how much I missed…everything. That one sip of water calmed me down and cleared my throat a lot more.

"Try to talk again" Iddie said.

"can-…candle" I whispered out. Oddie and Iddie gasped.

"You talked you talked you said something" they shouted. I shook my head and put my finger to my lips. They stopped talking.

"Don't" I said with my voice barely audible.

"You spoke again we have to tell commander Bog" Iddie whispered.

"No…don't" I gasped out. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to start talking a lot. I was starting to feel light headed from talking too much. I leaned back against the wall.

"Don't you want him to know?" Oddie asked. I shook my head. They sighed and looked at me.

I looked away from them. They walked out leaving me alone again. I don't know how I feel about it. On one hand I don't want to deal with anyone from my past but on the other hand I really want things to go back to the way they were. I sighed and lied back down on the bed. I just want things to be normal again, but I know they will never be the same. There really wasn't much for me to do so I went back to sleep. When I woke up again Major and Minor Domo were in my room.

"Good morning captain" Minor Domo said. I sat up and gave them a small, shy smile. Major Domo handed me a tray with food on it but I didn't eat it at first.

"You have to eat something" Major said. I shook my head.

"Not hungry" I muttered.

"You have to eat something" Major persisted. I shook my head again. He sighed and left. I'm not being too difficult for them am I? I mean they left me in hell for five years. It's nice to know that they are starting to care now. I guess I should be grateful that they even came. I looked over at the tray of food Major left for me. I really was hungry. I haven't had an actual meal in about three months and even then it was mostly a piece of bread. I ate about half of what he gave me and fell asleep. When I woke up the tray was gone but there was still a glass of water. I took a sip of the water and leaned against the wall. I stared aimlessly at the door, half expecting a palace guard to come in and saying "ha you actually believe you would get away that easy". After a while I gave up on that idea and took up absent mindedly doodling on a notebook that used to be my Captain's Log. Nobody bothered me until about noon when they came in to feed me again. Oddie and Iddie came into the room.

"Good morning, Captain" Oddie said. I looked at them but didn't say anything. It's not like I couldn't talk at this point I just don't feel like talking to them or anyone. "You found it!"

I looked at them. "Found it?"

"Yeah, the Captain's Log. We thought I was lost in the crash. Remember? We wrote down all our adventures in it!" Iddie said.

"Like this one! "We landed on a planet that has purple trees. The sun, here, never sets and Hooter had taped cardboard on all the windows so he could sleep. The next day we took the cardboard down and the ship was covered in monkey like creators" they stopped to laugh but all I did was smile at the fond memory. For a moment it was like nothing ever happened, five years ago never happened; leaving them…I was never gone.


End file.
